Hector AFB
Hector Air Force Base and Civil Air Transport Center * Location: '1609 19th Ave N, Fargo , RRDMZ , 58102 *'Territoriality: 'Hector AFB is considered to be a legitimate outpost of the UCAS military, under auspices of the Air Force as part of the administrative territories of the UCAS administration in the Zone (as allowed by Section 6, lines 12-17 of the Alexandria Accords). *'Functionality: Regional air center. Divided between Hector AFB, home base for the UCAAF 119th Fighter Group "Happy Hooligans", a component of the 319th Reconnaissance Wing based out of Grand Forks AFB and the civilian airport, the Fargo Civil Air Transport Center (F-CATC). *'Leadership:' The senior officer on base is Lieutenant Colonel Morris Calder , the current Statistical Region 3 (Fargo Area) UCAS Commissioner, who has chosen to maintain his officers at Hector instead of at the civilian administrative center , however the actual CO of the 119th is Major H. Gordon Chang , although still subordinate to the Commissioner in all matters of local defense. F-CATC security falls under the administration of Captain Theresa di Carrazo , SECFOR . *'119th Fighter Group: '''The mission of the 119th Group is both reconnaissance and airlift. The 178th Reconnaissance Squadron includes operations of the CD-27 'Wolfhound'. The Wolfhound is a medium-altitude, long-endurance, remotely piloted aircraft. The 177th Airlift Squadron accomplishes several missions including Operational Support Airlift (OSA), transportation of distinguished visitors, and a responsive aeromedical airlift system to move eligible patients. *'Group Components: 'The 119th Fighter Group consists of the following component units - 119th Operations Group, 119th Maintenance Group, 119th Mission Support Group, 119th Medical Group, 219th Security Forces Squadron, 177th Airlift Squadron, 178th Reconnaissance Squadron. *'Fargo Civil Air Transport Center: 'The Fargo Civil Transport Center "Hector International" (IATA: FAR, ICAO: KFAR, FAA LID: FAR) is a civil-military public airport three miles (5 km) northwest of Fargo, in Statistical Region 3, Red River Disputed Military Zone. The second busiest airport in the Zone, it is owned by the UCAS Zone Authority, under command of the 119th Fighter Group. The F-CATC serves air traffic coming from the UCAS and other regions of the Zone. All air traffic from the Oceti Sakowin and Niswi-mishkodewinan is routed through the Maitomoni'ohe hohpí (West Fargo Airport) across the border. Major providers serving the F-CATC are Epsilon Connect, Ares Air and Walker Airlines. Air traffic from the F-CATC is primarily routed through the Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport. *'History: '''The airport was named after Martin Hector, who first leased, and then donated the original 50 acres of land to the city. On 1 July 1955, the North Dakota Air National Guard 178th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron was authorized to expand to a group level, and the 119th Fighter Group (Air Defense) was established by the National Guard Bureau. The 178th FIS becoming the group's flying squadron. Other squadrons assigned into the group were the 119th Headquarters, 119th Material Squadron (Maintenance), 119th Combat Support Squadron, and the 119th USAF Dispensary. The airport was the intended destination for the airplane carrying Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and J.P. Richardson on February 3, 1959. The airplane crashed shortly after takeoff from Mason City, Iowa, killing the 3 musicians and the pilot. The Hooligans earned first place at the October 1994 William Tell competition, a worldwide weapons meet which tests pilots and ground crews from the U.S. Air Force's top units in realistic, air-to-air combat situations. This was the Hooligans third William Tell victory, winning in 1970, 1972, and 1994, in addition to placing first among F-4 William Tell units in 1986. In 1994 the NDANG won the prestigious Hughes Trophy which recognizes the most outstanding air-to-air unit in the U.S. Air Force. The only Air National Guard unit to win the award twice, the Hooligans are also the only F-16 unit to ever win the Hughes Trophy. : During the events of the Second Ghost Dance War, the Fargo base became a critical logistics and supply center for the defense of US assets within what was then 'Cass County' and the 119th was upgraded from a reserve to a fully Active unit in the newly formed UCAAF. With the creation of the Red River Disputed Military Zone, the 119th was put under direct command of the UCAS Governor and subordinated to the 319th Wing out of Grand Forks. : Return to: Fargo Category:Places Category:Politics Category:Military